The Concealers
by Lilly of the Valley99
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is having unusal visions in his sleep, a new DADA proffesor is teaching at hogwarts with a shadowy backround and the Great Hall is full of big squishy cushions and fortune cookies that explode and produce live animals. My fi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc. but I own the plot, I feel special... aaaah, you can't help but love me can you  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry was wanted to be at Hogwarts but, as usual during the summer holidays, he was stuck at the Dursley's.  
  
He had been counting the days until he was back and there wasn't many left, but today was something he had to remember, what was it? He couldn't remember, oh well, he would just have to find out.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and basically fell into a pile of present wrappings, well, because he was as thin as he was, he was swallowed by the mass of empty boxes and ribbons and had to crawl out of the monstrous mound.  
  
Now he remembered, it was Dudley's Birthday. As if Aunt Petunia was called by his thoughts by the thought of his lump-of-a-cousins birthday, she walked out of the kitchen and told him, rather sternly, that he was needed in the lounge. He followed and was greeted by the mass himself, or rather, Dudley grunted at him while gorging himself with his eyes rigidly fixed on the display of the kitchens television.  
  
The only difference from any other day was that Dudley was wearing a luminous pink party hat, and so was the rest of the family.  
  
The days after that followed with no great distinctions and Harry was getting closer to the time when he would see Ron and Hermione again on the train.  
  
So he went to his room and went into an sleep.  
  
That was until Harry had the first vision.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He was sitting in a room, he couldn't move, he must have been bound with something, probably rope, and there in front of him was the back of a man. This man was looking at the back of a chair, and he was pleased with himself for some reason.  
  
The room was made up of a dark granite and dark marble. There was a large chair on top of a raised part of floor. This was facing a large and soiled window from which there was a view of a lake and a forest on the left and a large mountain range on the right.  
  
There was a man sitting in the chair, and something told Harry this man was deep in thought and oblivious to everything.  
  
The man could not contain himself and burst out saying, "Lord, its about Harry Potter!!" In the split second that Harry saw the man's face, he knew that it was Malfoy senior. But if that was Malfoy, then the man in the chair would be-...  
  
The man in the chair turned in a rush and smiled, and Harry's scar burst into pain.  
  
It was Voldemort.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Review please people!!! 


	2. The Night of Change

Disclaimer: Plot, Laelie, Concealers, my vampires, all mine. That's all.  
  
A/N: Laelie is pronounced Lay-ell-lee if anyone wants to know...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry was lying in bed at the time, on the day of his birthday, just before the day he would be back at Hogwarts, and then he started changing shape.  
  
He was growing older, taller and into another person. Oh no...was the thought that crossed his mind as he walked over to his closet and watched in shock at himself in the mirror.  
  
He was no longer looking at himself, in fact he couldn't see anything, obviously, this body did not need glasses, so he removed them.  
  
The person in the mirror was tall and was well built without being too well built, if you understand. He had brown/blonde hair, faultless teeth except for the fact that the "vampire teeth" were a tad longer than average. His nose was normal and so were his ears, but his eyes were the interesting bit. They seemed to change colours between gray, blue and green, depending on the light. He decided to call the man Samuel. He had to give him a surname too, so he thought, an resolved on calling him Samuel Parkes, it suited the man he was looking at in the mirror. Harry was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and looked around 23 or so.  
  
He was so absorbed in his appearance, that he did not realize that there was someone else in the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Laelie was about 20 years old, but that was only in appearance, she was, in reality, 216 years old, but seeing that the oldest of them was 1140, she was quite young.  
  
"They" of coarse, were the vampires. The vampires that we think of are white-skinned, fanged people that suck the blood of humans, but in reality, the vampires were not like that at all, except for the blood thing. Laelie's people were spread out around the world and were only apparent by the two, small scars left on the left side of their neck and the slightly longer incisors than normal.  
  
She herself was fair-skinned, with auburn hair just past her shoulders. She wore a white, off-the-shoulder medieval top with flared sleeves to her elbows, long black pants and black shoes under a sleek, black coat. Her mouth was soft, bottom lip slightly larger than the top lip, and her eyes were chocolate, as were her eyebrows. So effectively, her hair, eyebrows and eyes were basically the same colour. This added to her aesthetic beauty.  
  
She watched as Harry looked at himself with amazement and noted his grace and air that stayed with him although his shape did not. She was chosen for this "job" because as well as being a vampire, she herself was a Concealer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So? What did you think? I thought that it was good. I know it was short, but the next chapter needs to be separate to make sense. Review people!! 


	3. Laelie Explains

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is supreme ruler. Plot, Laelie, my vampires, whatever I said last time, still mine. They haven't gotten onto my illegal business in Vanuatu yet. Yet. Oops!!! Shouldn't have told you that!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello Harry." said Laelie.  
  
Harry stopped examining his reflection and twirled, and for a split second he was Harry, and then he was Samuel again.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry, he knew it was cliché but that was the only think that his brain could think about.  
  
"Me?" inquired Laelie, eyebrows raised, "I am Laelie, and I am going to instruct you in the ways of the Concealers." She stopped and looked at him slowly, analyzing his form.  
  
Harry felt a little uncomfortable and wasn't sure of what she was doing, but somehow, he felt a connection to her, like they were related.  
  
He didn't realize it, but both of them were Vampires, Harry was only a vampire in Samuel's shape, but nonetheless, he was a vampire, so his mentor, Laelie, had to be of he same kind in her original form.  
  
Laelie told him this and was surprised to find that he understood her, but he was half-curious and half-scared, that she could sense.  
  
At least vampires were good for something, if only it was their sharp senses in eyes, ears and the sixth sense they had. Their sense could tell them what someone was feeling, if the emotion was strong enough.  
  
Harry was hearing and learning about the vampires, the Conclealers and the rules. He was surprised that there were rules in both vampire and Concealer traditions. But then he scolded himself, of coarse there would be rules, no system or culture could be without them.  
  
Laelie looked at the moon, Its getting late she thought time to wrap this up...  
  
Laelie stood up from where she had been sitting and said to Harry softly (she had taught him how to change to different shapes at will), "I need to go, sunlight is deadly for us, but I need to see you again, to teach and to fix up your mistakes. Shhhh-" Harry had looked as if he was about to retaliate at that, "I will meet you at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. He will call for you, and you will not see me, just one of my forms, I will be Concealed, but remember, do not try and change without me, understand?" Harry nodded, mute, "Ok, I will see you the second day you are back."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, 4:30am. Had they really talked for five hours? Better get some sleep then, because tomorrow he was going home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So? Like it? Or not? Review please!!!! Yeah I know its short, I don't write heaps at this hour. 


	4. Harry Goes to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc. is property of J.K. Rowling  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry woke on the morning of September the first, and slid his possessions down the stairs into the sitting room. (He had bought all his things for the next term previously) Uncle Vernon was waiting for him and calling for him, things like, "...hurry up and get down the stairs or you'll wish that you'd never been born...etc."  
  
The whole thing went normally and Harry arrived on platform 9 ¾ with five minutes to spare. He met up with Ron and found an empty compartment. He got onto the train and settled himself while watching for Hermione in between games of exploding snap.  
  
He waited with Ron and waited until eventually, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry were in the carriage and Hermione was still not there.  
  
About three quarters of the journey through, Hermione appeared at the door, panting. (A/N: NOT WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE!!! *as an afterthought* hmmm... interesting thought)  
  
"Harry!!!" squealed Hermione, and she gave him a hello hug, "Hey Ron!!!" she said, sitting down opposite Harry, beside Ron. (A/N: hint hint!!!)  
  
"Where were you Hermione?" asked Neville looking scared, "We didn't know where you were!!!"  
  
"Oh, that..." she said, all giggly, "I was talking to Padma, Lavender and Patil about..." she glanced at the boys in the room out of the corner her eye.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ron and Harry together.  
  
"We were just talking!!! Geez guys... " said Hermione, blushing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As the three walked into the Great Hall, they were astonished to find that it was empty. Well, it wasn't empty; it just didn't have any tables, or chairs.  
  
The hall was filled with big, fluffy cushions in the four house colours on vibrant, warm rugs in the same colour scheme as the cushions in the Indian style. They walked down to the deep red/maroon cushions and flopped onto them, sinking in and talking.  
  
Dumbledore appeared and gathered his teachers and they sat down on the cushions with mixed reactions.  
  
The students stopped their squeals and chatter and listened to the silver- haired man.  
  
Dumbledore stood and lifted his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Tonight, we are relaxing and dining with friends. This evening, after we sort our new students into each of Hogwart's four houses, we will sleep with full bellies and peaceful heads. We celebrate the arrival of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Ryan-"  
  
At this, a slim, brunette stood up and bowed to the students, then reseated herself. She was Indian, which explained the interior decoration of the Hall.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and continued on, "-she will take the place of Professor Umbridge this year."  
  
A collective chuckle went through the Hall, everyone remembered last years DADA professor.  
  
"Now," the hall silenced as the Headmaster spoke again, "I think that we should put the new first years into their places!!"  
  
Quiet fell upon the students like a heavy blanket. The stool, along with the Hat was placed above them, and the first years lined up in alphabetical order.  
  
The Sorting Hat's rip opened and sung the opening song, and then the first years were sorted.  
  
Then there was the feast. Harry wasn't sure where all the food was going to go, but that was sorted when the smaller rugs in the middle of the clumps of cushions suddenly appeared with food like curries and rice on banana leaves, all with little parchment tags to name them as beef, chicken, green, vegetarian curries or jasmine rice, etc.  
  
The food was accompanied with small fortune cookie/curry puff creations that exploded and revealed a large garment, hat, animal or other accessory to put on.  
  
Harry and Ron watched Dumbledore embellish himself with a fabric-of-gold sash, a large turban of the same material and a live kingfisher before they turned of their exploding presents.  
  
At the end of the feast, they were dismissed and returned to their dormitories sleepily.  
  
That was the night Harry dreamed again about Voldemort and the Concelers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, review time, tell me your thoughts. 


	5. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot, yeah, yeah you know, sucks, doesn't it. J.K. Rowling is god.  
  
A/N: yeah, this is kinda strange, hmmmm, what else is there to say? Oh yeah I need help coz this is my first fanfic, so feel sorry for me and give me ideas. Please?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Harry yelled as he sat straight up on his bed with his right arm stretching out in front of him, and the other clamped to his forehead in pain. His breathing was heavy and coming in quick spurts, as if he had been sprinting.  
  
The other boys his dorm woke up with a start and looked strangely at Harry in his four-poster.  
  
After an awkward silence a half-tired and half-scared Neville asked, "Harry, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think that wasn't a nightmare, I think it was-" then, realizing that the other boys were staring at him he said hurriedly, "it was nothing, nothing...just a bad dream. I'm ok. Really, I am."  
  
When everyone had been reassured and had settled, he hissed to Ron, "I think that I just had another vision."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Then next morning, Harry was feeling perfectly normal, except for one thing. It was his scar. It had not stopped throbbing since the night before and he was worried that it was connected to the vision/nightmare/dream.  
  
Throughout all this he was only vaguely aware of Hermione's and Ron's bickering and in the end they questioned him about his unusual silence.  
  
"Harry, we know something's up mate, ever since last night you haven't said a word." said Ron. "Yes Harry, you know that we care about you and we want to be talked to!" cried Hermione exasperatedly. (She had been trying to talk Ron into letting her try a charm on him, Ron had not agreed to it saying that he would rather stay human than be turned into a guinea pig or something via the spell).  
  
Harry snapped out of it and sat down. "I have been having a sort of vision." He told them, "I think that it had something to do with Voldemort."  
  
At this Ron backed up, "do you mean, umm, that he will come back?"  
  
"Ron, I don't think so, he seems to have come to a conclusion that he thinks that will lead to my downfall." At this, Harry stopped, but then continued, "He thinks that I am a concealer!!"  
  
At this Hermione was horror-struck, "But Harry!!! That's-" she stopped.  
  
Harry nodded, Ron looked bewildered. "What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked still looking lost.  
  
"Tut tut Ron!!" muttered Hermione exasperatedly, "It means that you can change your shape, like an animagus but you can change to a human shape instead of an animal's."  
  
"But anyone can do that as long as they are smart, umm, look at Harry's dad, and his friends at Hogwarts, Herm" (Ron had been calling her that just to make her flame) (it had worked)  
  
Hermione tutted again and said, "No Ron it isn't like that, you can't just do it with brains and a wand." Looking for the entire world as if everyone knew this. "You turn sixteen and you are able to turn into another human shape, only one though, and apparently you get a different two every year for about two and a half years and then they stop. But they are really rare, and really dangerous in the wrong hands."  
  
"How so?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry stopped watching the two like they were playing tennis and said, "Oh come on, it so obvious, when you change shape, you could do stuff like killing people and no-one would know it was you. Right?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
But Ron still didn't get it, "Why did you say 'apparently' like that?"  
  
"They are really rare, so that's why I don't think that I am one, but there has only been one in the last century that we know of-" Said Harry.  
  
Then Hermione cut in and said, "and that's some old woman in the pacific who spent all of her time making rafts out of bamboo for a living neglecting the concealer shape-shifting and then she died."  
  
"So do you think that because the concealer tradition wasn't followed, the spirits killed her or something?" said Ron, suddenly enthusiastic.  
  
Then Hermione said thoughtfully, "We don't know, and we also don't know how many there are and where they are or which people are maybe just facets of one person. Harry if you are a concealer then what happened on your birthday?"  
  
Harry (who had stood up again) needed to sit down. "Let me start from the beginning." he said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lunch found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. That was also where Mrs. Mcgonnagal found them and told them a message from the headmaster.  
  
"Dumbledore wishes to see you Potter; immediately!!!" she said, and then without a word, she sniffed at them in her haughty way and stalked off like an agitated cat.  
  
"Whoa man," said Ron, eyes wide "is she mad about something or what!!!"  
  
"I agree," said Hermione "surely she isn't mad at you is she?" then with sudden fright she added, "Do you think you are in trouble?"  
  
Harry replied with terror, the colour leaving his face, "Do you think he knows about my visions?"  
  
Then Ron whispered, "If he does know about the visions, do you think he knows that you're a Concealer?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When he reached Dumbledore's office, the door was ajar. He could hear two voices, one was Dumbledore's and one was a light, pleasant voice, a mix between tenor and baritone. Pleasant and relaxed. He peeked in and listened to the conversation with interest.  
  
He was saying, "I don't know what to think Albus, what could he possibly do?"  
  
"He is powerful, maybe more than even he knows, but I think that it is time to ask him about any kind of visions, they are mostly connected with the Concealers anyway; and I should have already had this conversation with him, the blame resides with me. I would feel better if you yourself would be present. He may have had them recently and they could be useful to us here, and his connection to the Dark Lord may prove of use in addition to that." said Dumbledore seriously, his usual twinkle had left his eyes.  
  
"How so?" asked the voice.  
  
Dumbledore answered with concern, "His visions may be connected with the Voldemort's thoughts or visa versa. This is vital that we protect him from this, I fear that it may already be too late and that Harry has experienced the Dark Lord's mind tricks."  
  
The voice answered hurriedly, "Has he had any visions yet, they could kill him, we need to know-"  
  
"I don't know, but I think that we need to talk about this with Harry, don't you Matthew?" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, staring straight at the door that was admitting a horrified Harry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well? What do you think? Good for a first try? Needs improvements? Needs a new character? Love? More intrigue? TELL ME!!!  
  
Review please people!!! 


End file.
